


Delivery Service (currently being rewritten oof)

by OfMonstersAndMen



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kiki's delivery service - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: I had a revelation at like 9 last night and shared it with someone and then I decided to write it.





	1. The Adventure Begins!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Kiki's Delivery Service Au

“C’ mon Al we’re losing moonlight!”

 

“Hold on Brother you’re so impatient!”

 

A small boy who looked around the age of 12 rushed down the stairs with a small orange tabby cat followed. He ran outside to where his mother and brother waited. The mother was currently smoothing out the cloak of her child next to her, the boy looked to be 13 and glaring playfully at his brother.

 

“Now now Edward let’s not start to yell with your brother.”

 

“I wasn’t yelling I was merely observing the current situation.”

 

The mother sighed before walking over to the youngest and fixing his hair and cloak as well. She looked around the fields surrounding the house.

 

“It looks like the Rockbells couldn’t make it after all boys.”

 

“It’s okay mama”, said the youngest of the pair as he picked up his cat and set her on his shoulder, “We need to get going anyway.”

 

“Well I suppose-”, the mother was cut off when her two kids hugged her.

 

“We’re gonna miss you mama..”, Al spoke, some tears spilling out of his eyes.

 

“Yeah what Al said”, Edward said refusing to let himself cry.

 

“I’ll miss you too, my brave little boys please stay safe.”, She leaned down slightly to hug them both tears threatening to fall, “And don’t you worry about me being lonely I’ve got Ms.Pinako to put me to work.”

 

She let go of the boys and handed them each their brooms and smiled softly.

 

“You both look just like your father when he arrived here.”

 

Edward scowled as Al smiled proudly.

 

It was time for their very own adventure, to find their skills, to connect with others, and to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brothers argue while in the air on thin ass brooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

They took off into the night each tightly hanging onto their brooms despite their experience with their mom teaching them.

 

“So big brother where are we heading?” , questioned Al, now comfortable on his broom and trying to sooth his kitten who he named “Apricat”. (Honestly, neither Trisha or Ed know why he named her that but they don’t question it).

 

“Hm...maybe to the ocean or a forest!”, answered Ed who was trying to fly without his hands while his cat Sterling protested as his gray and cream colored fur fluffed up. Finally, Ed stopped with a hiss of pain as Sterling dug his nails into his shoulder. Al let out a laugh but quickly tried to stifle it with his hand when his brother glared at him.

 

“Honestly Ed you need to plan things better before doing it.”, the youngest sighed as Apricat let out a noise of agreement.

 

“Hey!”, squawked the oldest almost losing his balance on his broom, “you’re the one who also decided to go on this journey with me so you could have at least helped me plan it out!”

 

“You’re hopeless big brother.”

 

“Shut it Al or else I’ll tell Win you got a major crush on her.”

 

“I do not!”

 

Al flailed around on his broom trying to deny it while becoming increasingly fluster. Apricat hissed at Ed for almost causing Al to fall off his broom. She looked angry that she was missing out on some valuable sleep time. There was hell to pay if she didn’t get enough sleep and both brothers knew that so they quickly quieted down. They both resolved to think of places on where to stay in the morning knowing that they’d have to figure out something quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they'll reach some place eventually


	3. can i get an f in the chat????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof sorry guys

okay so....

 

im gonna be rewriting this story (i know i know it's only been 2 chapters).but to be honest, i really hate how the story is playing out at the moment so right now im working on a new story for this au

 

Im not abandoning this story or the au!!! 

I love this au to much to be doing that just a quick rewrite! Im not gonna post it on this story since i hate clutter n all that so please keep a look out for the new story that'll be coming soon since im writing the first chapter as i type this 

 

( ´ｰ`)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry if you enjoyed the story! (´∀｀；)

**Author's Note:**

> I fuckin love makin this au also updates are probably going to be whenever i feel like it or something


End file.
